Forget Me Not
by Toronris
Summary: [Autorisierte ÜBERSETZUNG einer Fanfiction von Shamelessly Radiant] Alternatives Universum: Hermine ist sich sicher, dass ihr neuer Mitbewohner der Massenmörder ist, der seit Monaten die Presse und Polizei in Atem hält. Irgendwie Tom Riddle x Hermine Granger


_**Autor-Notiz:**_ _Dies_ ist _eine autorisierte Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction "Forget Me not" von Shamelessly Radiant. Diese Fanfiction wurde als Beitrag für eine Challenge geschrieben. Die Aufgabe war, folgende Inhaltsangabe umzusetzen: "Hermine ist sich sicher, dass ihr neuer Mitbewohner / ihre neue Mitbewohnerin jener Massenmörder ist, der die letzten Monate regelmäßig in den Nachrichten zu sehen war". Obwohl diese Fanfiction in einem **Alternativen Universum ohne Magie** spielt, habe ich ihr eine Chance gegeben und ich war absolut begeistert! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es ebenfalls!_

* * *

Helles, weißes Licht. Sie zwinkert, schnell, zwingt ihre Augen dazu, sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen, und hebt eine Hand, um sie zu schützen... doch sie kann nicht?

Sie kann nicht.

Sie kann ihren Arm nicht bewegen.

Sie kann ihren Arm nicht bewegen, _weil sie gefesselt ist._

Hermine reißt den Kopf herum, so schnell, dass ihr Hals knackt und ein scharfer Schmerz in ihren Kopf schießt, und sie zerrt verzweifelt an ihren Armen.

Es hilft alles nichts.

Ihre Arme sind auf der Rückseite des Stuhls mit der hohen Lehne, auf dem sie sitzt, zusammengebunden, und es ist ein professioneller Knoten aus harten Stricken, denn er wird nur immer enger, wenn sie daran zieht. Als ihre Arme anfangen zu brennen, versucht sie sich zu entspannen und schaut sich stattdessen im Raum um.

Sie braucht eine Sekunde, um zu realisieren, wo sie ist. Das helle Licht kommt von einem Fenster in der weißen Wand gegenüber, die anderen drei Wände sie mit Holz verkleidet. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen ist ebenfalls aus Holz und für einen Moment ist sie froh darüber, dass sie zumindest auf einem sonnigen Dachboden ist und nicht irgendwo in einem nassen, dunklen Keller nackt an eine Wand gefesselt.

 _Wobei das durchaus noch geschehen könnte_ , flüstert eine hässliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Sie zieht eine Grimasse, schüttelt den Kopf über sich selbst -

und verharrt mitten in der Bewegung.

"Es sieht so aus, als hättest du dich ziemlich tief in etwas verstrickt, Hermine", sagt eine männliche Stimme leise.

Oh Gott.

Er ist absolut. Nicht. Lustig.

Und dennoch.

Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

 _ **Zwischendurch**_

 _Es ist lustig, nicht wahr?_

 _Wie sehr wir uns auf unsere Sinne verlassen._

 _Nimm nur einen Weg und schon erscheint alles nicht mehr ganz richtig... es fehlt etwas... wir verlieren unsere_ _ **Balance**_ _._

 _Nehmen wir zum Beispiel hören. Hast du jemals echte Stille erlebt? Ich meine nicht jene Stille, die man an einem entspannten, ruhigen Nachmittag findet, Füße unter einer Decke hochgelegt, Buch im Schoß, die Vögel zwitschern um einen herum. Ich meine richtige Stille, in der du dein eigenes Herz schlagen hören kannst und dich fragst, ob es schon immer so laut gewesen ist._

 _Denn deine Umgebung wirkt eingefroren,_ _ **wartend**_ _, und wenn du auch nur ein kleines Geräusch machst, vielleicht raschelt deine Kleidung zu laut oder dein Absatz klackt auf den Boden, du weißt einfach, dass dann etwas -_ _ **zuschnappt**_ _._

 _Du zuckst zusammen. Das war laut. Deine Augen wandern umherum, um das verlorene Hören zu ersetzen. Hat da jemand geatmet? Hat da jemand gelacht?_

 _Jetzt, während du zu Hause bist, ist es leicht. Du machst das Licht an, drehst das Radio auf, schüttelst es ab. Aber wenn du irgendwohin gehst, läufst du schneller. Du angelst dein Handy aus deiner Handtasche und entspannst dich ein wenig unter dem Gefühl der tröstenden Schwere, das es in deiner Hand hinterlässt. Zu wissen, dass du nur einen Knopfdruck entfernt bist von der Sicherheit, der Polizei, deiner Mutter, deinem Vater, deiner älteren Schwester._

 _Du atmest ein, atmest aus, lachst ein wenig, leise. Denn die Stille ist immer noch unnatürlich, da ist immer noch dieses Geräusch, das nicht das Flirren in deinem Ohr ist, das Klopfen deines Herzens oder das Klacken deiner Absätze._

 _Du schüttelst es ab._

 _Du ignorierst es. (Deine Instinkte brüllen dich an - zu kämpfen oder zu fliehen - doch du ignorierst auch das.)_

 _ **Falsch**_ _._

 _Du solltest niemals deine Instinkte ignorieren._

 **139 Tage zuvor**

Die SMS von Harry bewegt Hermine dazu, den Fernseher anzuschalten, und es sich zusammen mit Ginny auf dem Sofa gemütlich zu machen, während sie das Datum überprüft. Tatsächlich. Sieben Wochen, seit Forscherin Evelyn Bosco gestorben ist. _Ermordet_ wurde.

"Für jene von Ihnen, die hinter dem _Mond_ leben", fängt der müde aussehende Kommisar an, während er einen scharfen Blick auf die Journalisten am Tatort wirft: "Es wurde bestätigt, dass wir es mit einem Serienmörder zu tun haben. Obwohl es nur wenig forensische Beweise gibt, haben wir klare Fakten - _die wir nicht veröffentlichen können_ ", er hebt ungeduldig eine Augenbraue und die Journalistin klappt den Mund wieder zu, "die beweisen, dass derselbe Mann oder dieselbe Frau für die Morde verantwortlich ist. Die brutalen, rituellen Aspekte der Morde und die Tatsache, dass er ein _Geist_ zu sein scheint, haben ihm den Namen Voldemort Mörder eingebracht -"

"Weil er offensichtlich vor dem Tod zu flüchten versucht und sich sehr erfolgreich unsichtbar machen kann. Ein Name, den er selbst sehr schätzt, wenn meine Insider Informationen richtig sind, Kommisar Kinsley?"

"Wenn Sie so viele _Insider Informationen_ haben, Miss, dann verstehe ich wirklich nicht, warum Sie _schon wieder_ ein Interview brauchen. Sie haben diesen Monat _jeden einzelnen Tag_ über diesen Fall gesprochen."

"Oooh, er ist empfindlich", kommentiert Ginny, während sie an ihrem Kakao nippt.

"Völlig verständlich", gibt Hermine zurück: "Die Presse ist grauenhaft schlecht mit diesem Fall umgegangen. Sie haben die Polizei behindert, Informatione veröffentlicht, die nicht hätten bekannt werden dürfen, ganz zu schweigen von dem mangelnden _Respekt_ , den sie den Opfer und den Fami-"

Hermine verstummt, als ein Bild des Opfers gezeigt wird. Jacqueline Bosco ist bereits das dritte Opfer, und ihr Fall ist bisher der brutalste.

"Wenn ich meinen Jura-Abschluss habe, werde ich die Presse verklagen-", setzt Ginny an, doch Hermine bedeutet ihr zu schweigen.

"Die Insider Informationen wurden von Sonderbevollmächtigen Ramsey bestätigt. Der Mörder hat tatsächlich _Voldemort_ mit dem Blut des Opfers am Tatort auf den Boden geschrieben. Unzählige Male."

"Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass ihm der Name gefällt, Rita?"

"Oh, ganz sicher", antwortet die blonde Journalistin, "entweder das oder er verabscheut ihn. Eines steht fest, er wird unglaublich schnell berühmt-berüchtigt, und er hat bereits _drei_ Mal zugeschlagen. Die Frage ist also... wird es der Polizei gelingen, den Voldemort Mörder zu fangen, ehe er sein nächstes Opfer findet? Vielen Dank fürs Einschalten, ich bin Rita Skeeter mit einer Eilmeldung, zurück ins Studio zu meinem Kollegen Thomas Kyle. Heute ist der 23. Februar."

"Danke, Ri-"

Hermine macht den Fernseher aus, sehr zu Ginnys Unzufriedenheit.

"Oh, tut mir leid, Ginny", sie gibt die Fernbediehnung an ihre Freundin weiter, steht auf und streckt sich: "Ich bin müde, ich gehe schlafen."

Ginny brummt und schaut ihr ungläubig nach.

Hermine bleibt bis zwei Uhr morgens wach, damit beschäftigt, ihre Notizen zum Voldemort Mörder durchzusehen und zu überarbeiten.

 **137 Tage zuvor.**

"Hermine! Hermine!"

Hermine schaut auf und schlägt sich beinahe selbst in dem Versuch, ihre Augen zu reiben, während sie langsam von ihrem Mittagsschlaf aufwacht.

"Hermine!"

Ein roter Wirbelwind zieht sie hoch, reißt sie herum, tanzt mit ihr durch den Raum, dreht sie solange, bis sie anfängt zu lachen und sie beide zu Boden fallen, immer noch lachend.

"Was ist passiert?", fragt Hermine grinsend.

"Erwilldassicheinzieh!"

"Warte, warte, was?"

"Er will, dass ich bei ihm einziehe!", quietscht Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, ich bin ja so glücklich für dich!", sagt Hermine, während sie ihre Freundin umarmt: "Warte, aber du wirst mich nicht im Stich lassen, oder?"

Ginny lacht: "Ich bleibe den ganzen Februar und wenn du willst, zahle ich die Miete für den März... aber Ende Fabruar ziehe ich aus."

"Oh, so kein Idiot, du musst natürlich nicht für März zahlen, wenn du nicht hier wohnst. Ich werde einfach einen Kredit aufnehmen oder einen Nebenjob machen oder so."

"Oder einen neuen Mitbewohner finden", sagt Ginny zwinkernd.

Hermine grinst: "Natürlich, ich werde einfach Harry fragen."

Das bringt ihr einen spielerischen Schlag ein und sie beschließen, zur Feier des Tages gemeinsam auszugehen.

 **135 Tage zuvor**

"Ja, Harry, ich weiß, aber ich werde dein Geld nicht annehmen. Nein, nein, ich meine, wirklich, warum bist _du_ Schuld? Ja, du liebst Ginny und willst mit ihr zusammen leben, aber das macht dich gewiss nicht schuldig!"

Sie hört sich geduldig an, während er erneut erklärt, warum er das Gefühl hat, ihr helfen zu müssen, und warum sie sein Geld annehmen muss.

"Nein, hör mir zu, es ist gu-"

"Hermine. Die Bank wird dir nicht helfen wollen."

"Ja, ich weiß, dass die Bank mir keinen Kredit geben will... aber ich finde schon eine Lösung. Ich werde nach einem neuen Mitbewohner suchen oder so. Genau das werde ich tun. Ich werde sofort eine Anzeige in der Zeitung aufgeben."

"Hermine-"

" _Nein_ , Harry. Ich habe mich entschieden. Lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Wie kommst du in dem Voldemort Fall voran?"

Er schnaubt und Hermine zuckt zusammen, so laut kommt das Geräusch durch ihr Handy.

"Das ist kaum ein besseres Thema. Wir haben nach wie vor überhaupt keine Beweise. Er ist ein _Geist_. Die einzigen Menschen, die ihn sehen, sind die Opfer, und dann ist es zu spät. Jacqueline hatte keine _Augen_ mehr und ihr Blut wurde benutzt, seinen Namen zu schreiben. Die arme Evelyn wurde mit ihrem eigenen Schal erwürgt, unfähig sich zu wehren, weil sie von der Folter geschwächt war. _Folter_ , Hermine. Gefoltert mit gebrochenen Fingern und gezogenen Fingernägeln, bis sie schließlich preisgegeben hat, wo sie ihre Forschung aufbewahrt.

 **129 Tage zuvor**

Hermine stopft gerade einen Muffin in ihren Mund, eine Hand zerrt an ihren Schnürsenkeln, als der Anruf kommt.

Die Tasche rutscht von dem Arm, der gerade mit ihren Schnürsenkeln beschäftigt ist, und sie hat immer noch keine Zeit gefunden, ihren Kaffee zu trinken und sie muss Zähne putzen und sie ist zu spät dran und _warum ruft gerade jetzt irgendjemand an_?

Sie erstickt beinahe an einer Heidelbeere, als sie den Bissen in einem Stück herunter zu schlucken versucht, während sie mit der anderen Hand hektisch in ihrer heruntergefallenen Tasche nach ihrem Handy sucht.

„J-Ja? Hallo?"

„Hallo?", fragt eine samtige, männliche Stimme.

„Ja?", fragt sie wieder, ungeduldiger diesmal.

„Spreche ich mit Hermine Granger?"

„Ja…", sagt sie langgezogen, ihre Augenbrauen zusammen gekniffen.

„Ich rufe an wegen der Anzeige?"

„Die An-? Oh! Ja! Ja! Die Anzeige! Wegen des Mitbewohners?"

„Korrekt."

Er klingt ein wenig arrogant und sie vermutet, dass er nicht die richtige Wahl ist, aber man sollte nicht zu früh urteilen und so.

Außerdem. Sie braucht das Geld wirklich dringend.

„Ich würde Sie gerne erst treffen, ehe wir irgendwelche Details besprechen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich", antwortet er.

„Nunja, ich- oh, es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber ich bin spät dran…"

„Ist es gerade ungünstig für Sie?"

„Nein! Nein! Nur eine Sekunde… _Wo sind meine Schlüssel?_ Aha! Also, äh…"

Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich und rennt beinahe die Treppe hinunter.

„Das Treffen?", hakt er nach und klingt leicht amüsiert. _So ein Idiot_.

„Ja! Können Sie heute Abend vorbeikommen? So gegen… acht Uhr?"

„Ich werde da sein."

„Gut. Dann können wir in Ruhe reden. Oh – wie ist eigentlich Ihr Name?"

Er lacht leise: „Mein Name ist Tom Riddle. Heute Abend um acht also?"

„Ja, heute Abend."

Sie legt auf, steigt in ihr Auto und flucht, als ihr aufgeht, dass sie ihr Portemonnaie in der Wohnung gelassen hat. Sehr viel später würde Hermine aufgehen, dass Tom Riddle immer diese Wirkung auf sie haben würde. Irgendwie beunruhigend, irgendwie verunsichernd, würde er ihre Welt nur ein _kleines Bisschen_ anders drehen lassen, gerade genug, dass sie ihr inneres Gleichgewicht verlieren würde.

 _ **Zwischendurch**_

 _Du frierst. Du zuckst zusammen. War da eine Bewegung? Da sollte keine Bewegung sein!_

 _Aber wenn du dich umdrehst, ist nichts da._

 _Du drehst dich wieder um, und wieder bemerkst du aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Du traust dich nicht, ein zweites Mal hinzuschauen. Du tust so, als wäre alles in Ordnung, und wenn du nur ein kleines Bisschen schneller läufst, kommst du sicher an._

 _Doch kurz bevor du da bist, wirst du langsamer, du schaust dich genauer um, nimmst alles wahr (ohne jemals daran zu denken, dass dies das letzte Mal sein könnte, dass du das tust). Da ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Du bist alleine, ja (bist du?), aber du bist daran gewöhnt. Da sind ein paar Vögel, die irgendetwas zwischen den Zweigen picken, und sie sind die einzigen sich bewegenden Wesen, es sei denn, du zählst auch die Blätter dazu, die der Wind tanzen lässt._

 _Du hast diesen Pfad zwischen den Bäumen hindurch benutzt, seit du klein warst, du kennst jeden Baum und jeden Stein und wenn du dich umschaust, ist es eher ein oberflächlicher Blick, um eventuelle Unterschiede zu bemerken. Hier ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, nichts Gefährliches._

 _Du wirst langsamer, du lächelst, du genießt die Sonne, du lässt deine Lederschuhe durch die Blätter gleiten._

 _Da war niemals eine Bewegung._

 _Du ignorierst das angsteinflößende Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, du drehst dich nicht wieder um, du ignorierst all deine Instinkte, die dich anschreien, es doch zu tun, und du zwingst dich dazu, deine Schultern mit so etwas wie Selbstsicherheit lässig hängen zu lassen, anstatt die angespannte, aufrechte Haltung zu bewahren, die Unsicherheit verraten könnte._

 _Du schüttelst es ab._

 _Du ignorierst es._

 _ **Falsch**._

 _Du solltest niemals deine Instinkte ignorieren._

 **129 Tage zuvor**

Er ist… _gutaussehend_.

Verboten gutaussehend.

Grauen Augen schauen in die Welt, getrennt von einer aristokratischen Nase. Seine Wangenknochen sitzen hoch, seine Wangen haben einen leichten Rosaton, seine Lippen sind elegant geschwungen, seine Augenbrauen verleihen seinem Aussehen Schärfe und Intelligenz, ohne ihn grausam wirken zu lassen.

Seine Haut ist absolut rein und vielleicht ein bisschen zu hell. Porzellan. Er sieht aus wie Porzellan. Surreal in seiner Schönheit.

Ja. Surreal. Das war genau das richtige Wort. Sie… sie _spürt_ etwas in seiner Aura. Er wirkt wage vertraut. Wie der Schatten eines Traumes.

„Hermine Granger?", fragt er und hält ihr die Hand hin.

„Tom Riddle", sagt sie und ergreift die Hand.

Er schließt seine Finger um ihre Hand, die Wärme seiner Haut überrascht sie, und er schüttelt ihre Hand mit angemessener Kraft, nicht so viel Druck, nicht zu wenig. Solide.

„Ich gestehe, ich habe etwas durchaus anderes erwartet", sagt er, nachdem sie ihm gezeigt hat, was einmal sein Zimmer werden könnte.

„Nicht gut?", fragt sie mit einem unguten Gefühl.

„Doch, doch, mir gefällt es. Der Preis, den Sie angesetzt haben, ist durchaus… angemessen. Ja. Ich würde das Zimmer gerne nehmen."

„Wenn Sie sich nicht sicher sind, können Sie sich auch immer noch später entscheiden."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher", grinst er, „und Sie, Miss Granger?"

Etwas in ihr interpretiert seine Worte als Herausforderung, doch sie schüttelt das ab.

„Hermine, bitte. Ja."

„Gut. Ich werde morgen einziehen."

„Morgen?"

„Zu früh?"

„Nein. Das ist… perfekt."

Er nickt und dann… lächelt er.

 **114 Tage zuvor**

„Du hast ziemliches Glück, Hermine. Aber sei schnell, es sind nur noch zwei Wochen, ehe er wieder zuschlägt, und Kingsley kann jeden Moment von seinem Meeting zurückkommen."

„Ja, sicher. Ist immer noch alles wie vorher?"

„Ja, ja", sagt er gehetzt, „Die Fotografien vom Mord, die Theorien, die Beweise…"

„Okay. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn ich etwas Nützliches herausfinde."

Er nickt, sieht aber nicht überzeugt aus.

Hermine wartet, bis er weg ist, ehe sie ihre eigenen Notizen und Fotografien hervorholt. Sie will nicht, dass er sieht, wie umfassend ihre Nachforschungen inzwischen geworden sind.

 **111 Tage zuvor**

Das Leben mit Tom Riddle ist… großartig.

Ihre Tage sind lang und es ist wirklich schön, nach Hause zu kommen, Abendessen vorbereitet und Konversation im Angebot. Er kocht wirklich gut und ist ein brillanter Gesprächspartner. Er ist… brillant mit _allem_.

Es ist so angenehm, ein Gespräch mit jemandem zu führen, der in der Lage ist, ihren Gedanken zu folgen und sogar Dinge zu sagen, an die sie noch nicht gedacht hat. So angenehm, endlich von jemandem herausgefordert zu werden. Bücher, Mathematik, Wissenschaft, Politik, sie reden über alles und noch mehr.

Ja. Das Leben mit Tom Riddle ist großartig.

Und falls sie seine Geheimnistuerei und sein merkwürdiges Verhalten bemerkt, ist es ihr egal. Mag sein, dass er seine Schlafzimmertür immer verschlossen hält und nichts über seine Vergangenheit oder seinen Job erzählt, aber vermutlich schätzt er einfach seine Privatsphäre. Sie kann das respektieren. Sie mag ihre auch. Und der merkwürdige Glanz in seinen Augen manchmal ist vermutlich nur eine Täuschung des Lichts.

Er ist charmant und freundlich, also sagt Hermine sich, dass sie aufhören sollte, so übertrieben paranoid zu sein.

Sie schüttelt es ab.

Sie ignoriert es.

 **101 Tage zuvor**

Der entwaffnende Anblick, der sich ihr beim Eintritt darbietet, hinterlässt sie mit einem lächerlichen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, sie kann nichts dagegen tun. Er hat noch nie so _unschuldig_ auf sie gewirkt wie jetzt, als er auf ihrem Sofa liegt. Es muss ein anstrengender Tag gewesen sein, und an jedem anderen Tag hätte sie ihn vermutlich in Ruhe gelassen und wäre an ihm vorbei geschlichen, doch heute kann sie nicht.

Sieben Wochen sind rum.

Sie lässt sich auf den Holzboden sinken, die Beine überkreuzt, und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Sie stellt sicher, dass die Lautstärke nicht so groß ist, um ihn nicht zu wecken.

Der Nachrichtenton erklingt, Rita Skeeter erscheint, gefasst wie immer, sie schaut mit ihren Adleraugen in die Kamera und hält mit ihren lackierten Nägeln einen Bogen Papier. Sie scheint in Kensington Garden zu sein.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass er einen derart öffentlichen Ort ausgesucht hat. Mitten am Tag. Harry hatte Recht.

Er _wird_ mutiger.

Rita fängt gerade an zu erklären, wie die Leiche gefunden wurde und woher sie wissen, dass es der Voldemort Mörder war, als Tom sich hinter ihr regt.

„Hermine?", murmelt er schläfrig, und sie lächelt, während ihre Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf den Fernseher gerichtet bleibt: „Was machst du auf dem Fußboden?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", flüstert sie zurück. Er lächelt sie an, streckt eine Hand aus, um ihr eine Locke hinter das Ohr zu streichen, und _ihr Herz schmilzt_.

„Was sehen wir uns da an?"

„Oh, nur die Nachrichten."

Er nickt, erhebt sich, und bietet ihr eine Hand an, um sie hochzuziehen. Sie nimmt an und etwas Klebriges, Hartes berührt ihre Handflächen. Toms Nägel sind schmutzig, verkrustet mit Schlamm und etwas … _Dunklerem_ -

„… junger Mann, halb hinter den Büschen verborgen…"

… der Schlamm ist nicht klebrig, der ist trocken, aber das andere ist es, und sie kann es auf ihrer Haut spüren, während er sie mit sich auf das Sofa zieht…

„… identifiziert als der berühmte Football-Spieler Cedric Diggory, Nummer Sieben…"

… sie kennt Cedric. Er war in ihrer Schule. Tom zwingt sie dazu, sich neben ihn zu setzen, und schenkt ihr einen überraschten Blick, als er ihre Hand loslässt. Instinktiv rollt sie den Schlamm in ihrer Hand hin und her…

„… wurde zuerst für Schmutz gehalten, stellte sich aber als Blut heraus…"

… dunkel und klebrig…

„… eine Autopsie wird mehr ergeben und vielleicht den entscheidenden Hinweis bringen, den die Polizei braucht…"

… sie dreht sich mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Tom um, der sie ebenso verwirrt anschaut…

„… wird der Voldemort Mörder gefasst werden, ehe er ein weiteres Opfer findet? Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin Rita Skeeter, die zuständige Reporterin für diesen grausamen Fall."

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Hermine?", fragt er, nur dass es kein Stück nach einer Frage klingt.

 _Was ist das an deiner Hand, bin ich paranoid, wieso schaust du mich so an, wo warst du heute, was hast du getan…_

„Ich kannte ihn", erklärt sie mit erstickter Stimme und deutet auf den Fernseher.

„Das tut mir leid", flüstert er, während er einen Arm um ihre Schulter legt.

Sie lehnt ihren Kopf gegen ihn und fährt fort, den Schlamm in ihren Händen hin und her zu rollen.

Später, nachdem Tom ihr von seinem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch als Gärtner erzählt hat, wäscht sie ihre Hände bis sie rau und rot sind und starrt intensiv in den Spiegel, aus dem ihr zwei müde, eingesunkene Augen entgegen schauen.

 **Danach**

„Ziemlich genial, nicht wahr? Meine eigene Erfindung, natürlich, obwohl ich dir gratulieren muss, Hermine. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du mir so nahe kommen würdest."

Hermine beißt ihre Zähne zusammen, versucht, sich selbst zu stoppen, aber…

Sie war schon immer neugierig gewesen.

„Wie funktioniert es?", fragt sie und versucht so zu klingen, als ob es sie nicht wirklich interessiert.

Er grinst und zeigt perfekte, weiße, grade Zähne.

„Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir eines Tages", erwidert er vage.

 _Oder vielleicht wirst du bis dahin nicht mehr leben!_

Ihre Blicke treffen sich.

Sie schluckt und schaut rasch zur Seite.

Es hat sie immer gestört…

 _Diese Leere in seinen Augen._

Spiegelbild seiner Seele.

 ** _Zwischendurch_**

 _Stell dir Folgendes vor: eine Wiese voller Blumen. Oder einen verregneten Tag im Herbst. Ein Raum voller Kerzen, dein Vater bäckt._

 _Riechen ist einer der am wenigsten beachteten Sinne. Wir riechen etwas jede Minute am Tag, aber im Gegensatz zum Hören oder Sehen bemerken wir es nur, wenn etwas sehr stark riecht. Wir schnuppern, wenn etwas gut riecht, und rümpfen unsere Nase, wenn etwas schlecht riecht. Und das war's. Das ist alles, was wir damit tun._

 _Du lächelst, während der bekannte Geruch deine Nase erfüllt, erkennbar, heim. Du entspannst dich, gehst langsamer._

 _Aber dann liegt etwas anderes in der Luft, etwas Schweres, Abstoßendes, wie rottender Verfall. Es vermischt sich mit den anderen Gerüchen, verändert sie, und die Süße ist jetzt klebrig und schwer, nicht mehr natürlich._

 _Etwas stimmt nicht. Das ist es, was der Geruch dir zu sagen versucht. Frische ist gut, ist gesund. Verfall nicht._

 _Und das hier, das hier ist bestimmt nicht gesund._

 _Der Geruch wird stärker mit jedem Schritt, den du tust, und inzwischen ist er so stark, dass du ihn förmlich auf deiner Zunge schmecken kannst, wie Metall._

 _Etwas stimmt nicht, etwas stimmt nicht, etwasstimmtnicht – und jeder Instinkt, den du hast, sagt dir, dass du dich umdrehen solltest, hier weggehen solltest, diesen Ort, den du seit deiner Kindheit kennst, verlassen solltest._

 _Du ignorierst es._

 _Du gehst weiter. Du rümpfst die Nase, atmest durch den Mund, und schüttelst es ab._

 _Du ignorierst es._

 ** _Falsch._**

 _Du solltest niemals deine Instinkte ignorieren._

 **91 Tage zuvor**

"Es war Krimonologie, was du studierst, richtig?"

"Ja, warum?", fragt sie und schaut von ihrem Lehrbuch auf.

"Oh, nicht weiter wichtig, ich habe mich nur mit einem Freund heute Morgen darüber unterhalten und war nicht mehr sicher."

"Oh", lacht sie, "da hast du dann richtig geraten."

"Was für ein Glück", erwidert er zwinkernd: "Und, was ist dein bevorzugtes Fachgebiet?"

"Ich würde sagen... Kriminelle Verhaltensforschung."

Er schaut sie mit einem anerkennenden Blick an: "Das hätte ich nicht erwartet."

"Ja, das geht den meisten Leuten so. Aber ich finde es unheimlich faszinierend. Unser Professor hat uns erzählt, dass er in der Lage wäre, das perfekte Verbrechen zu begehen, aber er wollte uns nicht verraten, wie. Und dann haben wir die erste Stunde damit zugebracht, über Fälle zu reden, die niemals aufgeklärt wurden. Und naja, da war mein Interesse geweckt."

"Ich kann den Reiz durchaus verstehen", sagt er nachdenklich, ehe er ihr einen neckenden Blick zuwirft: "Das perfekte Verbrechen, mh? Das ist noch niemandem wirklich gelungen, oder?"

"Naja, es gibt eben viele Dinge, die schief gehen können. Niemand ist perfekt", sagt sie achselzuckend: "Aber es gibt eine Menge Leute, die dem schon sehr nahe gekommen sind."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Ich würde sagen Jack the Ripper... oder der Serienmörder jetzt..."

"Der Voldemort Mörder?", hakt er nach, die Stimme plötzlich leise, während er sich zu ihr lehnt.

Sie lacht nervös: "Der Mann ist ein Geist. Er hat Cedric am hellichten Tag getötet, in einem Wald, ohne Zeugen. Um genauer zu sein, auf einem Pfad durch den Wald. Einem ziemlich belebten Pfad, wenn man den Polizisten Glauben schenken kann."

"Möglich", sagt er schlicht: "Was meinst du, was ist sein Motiv? Warum tut er es?"

Seine Frage klingt drängend, doch als sie ihm einen alarmierten Blick zuwirft, schaut er absolut entspannt zurück. So entspannt jedenfalls, wie man sein kann, wenn man über einen psychopatischen Irren spricht.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, wirklich. Der Drang zu beweisen, dass er besser ist als andere, vielleicht? Als Beweis, dass er unerkannt mit Mord davon kommen kann? Eine Art Befriedigung, nicht sexueller Natur. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach sadistisch und genießt das Leid der Opfer. Vielleicht kann er sich nicht richtig kontrollieren, dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er geschnappt wird... Aber daran glaube ich nicht. Ich denke eher..."

"Eher was?"

"Ich denke eher, dass wir es mit einem hochtalentieren Serienmörder zu tun haben. Brillant, aber wahnsinnig. Hochintelligent, aber ohne Gefühle. Pedantisch. Jemand, der plant. Mit Erfahrungen im medizinischen Bereich. Und er hat es schonmal gemacht. Vielleicht nicht in England, aber er hat es definitiv schonmal gemacht. Er wäre nicht in der Lage, ohne das Töten zu leben. Ich bezweifle auch, dass er sich seine Opfer zufällig auswählt, auch wenn er sowohl Frauen als auch Männer tötet, kein Geschlechtsunterschied, keine Auswahl nach Hautfarbe oder so."

Sie beobachtet seinen Ausdruck sehr genau, sucht nach etwas, irgendetwas, doch er bleibt ungerührt, nur beiläufig interessiert.

"Du scheinst dir eine Menge Gedanken über ihn gemacht zu haben", sagt er schließlich.

Sie lacht nervös: "Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber... das ist so eine Art verbotenes Hobby von mir. Obwohl ich natürlich hoffe, dass er bald geschnappt wird. Er wird mutiger, grausamer, gefährlicher."

"Tödlich."

"Oh, das war er schon immer."

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass es ein Mann ist?"

"Ich halte es für höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass es eine Frau ist. Obwohl da eine beinahe kunstvolle Art der Ausführung vorhanden ist, brauchten die Morde bisher eine gewisse Stärke, und das deutet eher auf einen Mann hin."

"Und wie kommt es, dass du all diese... intimen Details über die Morde weißt?", fragt er mit einem Tonfall, der merkwürdig bedrohlich klingt, doch sein Gesicht bleibt ausdruckslos.

"Ich habe die Nachrichten verfolgt, Tom. Die Presse ist so unprofessionell mit diesem Fall umgegangen, dass sie dem Mörder - und jedem, der Nachahmer spielen will - freie Hand gelassen haben. Es ist grauenhaft."

Tom schnaubt: "Ja, die Presse war der Polizei wirklich sehr behilflich. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass Voldemort einen Nachahmer dulden würde."

"Da hast du Recht", sagt sie nachdenklich: "Dazu ist sein Ego viel zu groß."

Er lacht: "Das könnte sein."

Und irgendwie, irgendwann im Verlauf ihter Unterhaltung, landet sie an seiner Seite, in seine Arme gekuschelt, während beide an einem Glas Wein nippen, und gibt viel zu viele geheime Informationen preis.

 **86 Tage zuvor**

"Sag. Bloß. Kein. Wort!", raunt Harry ihr ob ihres ungläubigen Blicks zu: "Sag kein Wort. Wir reden später."

"Was? Aber Harr-", setzt sie weinerlich an.

"Schsch!"

"Harry-"

"Oh ja, ich kann es ganz genau spüren!", sagt die blonde Frau, die völlig unbeirrt neben ihnen geht: "Der Mörder lebt hier ganz in der Nähe. Hier vielleicht", sie deutet auf ein Gebäude und Hermine rollt mit den Augen: "Du zeigst da gerade auf mein Haus", kommentiert sie trocken.

"Oh...", murmelt sie, ehe sie sich umdreht, um Hermine anzuschauen. Ihre Augen weiten sich ein wenig, als hätte sie etwas gesehen, was sonst keiner sieht: "Sag mal, Hermine, hast du jemals irgendetwas Merkwürdiges bei einem der anderen Hausbewohner wahrgenommen? Wenn Menschen töten, verändert sich ihre Aura, und Menschen in ihrer Nähe können davon auch beeinflusst werden", erklärt sie, während sie zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her schaut.

"Du wirst mir deinen wundervollen Geschmack später erklären müssen, Harry", zischt Hermine zu, bevor sie ihr Haus betritt, ohne der blonden Frau eine Antwort zu geben.

"Ja, ja", erwidert er müde: "Luna, komm her, bitte."

"Aber sicher, Harry. Weißt du, ihr beide habt auch eine andere Aura. Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ihr den Mörder jagt?"

 _Luna Lovegood_ , denkt Hermine abschätzig, während Harry sich Lunas Theorien anhört: _Ein merkwürdiger Name für ein merkwürdiges Mädchen._

 _(Später, nachdem sie mehr von Lunas Arbeit gesehen hat, wird Hermine die Aussage revidieren. Statt Verachtung wird sie mit knirschenden Zähnen Respekt und Anerkennung verspüren, während sie denkt: Luna Lovegood. Ein einzigartiger Name für ein noch einzigartigeres Mädchen.)_

 **84 Tage zuvor  
**

"Sie ist so... argh, Harry! Sie glaubt, dass _Elfen_ existieren!"

"Hermine. Hör mir zu", Harry klingt wütend und Hermine ist schockiert: "Sie ist ein bisschen exzentrisch, ich weiß, aber wenn man genauer hinschaut, hat sie eine unfassbare Beobachtungsgabe. Wir verdanken ihr viele wichtige Erkenntnisse. Und weil sie als Quelle im Büro ungerne gesehen wird und weil du ja deine Finger eh nicht von dem Fall lassen kannst, dachte ich, dass wir zusammenarbeiten. Ihr beide seid die beiden wertvollsten Ressourcen, die wir... die ich habe, um den Mörder zu fangen. Also bitte. Lass es funktionieren!"

"Jawohl, Sir", stichelt sie, während sie das Gehörte verarbeitet, und Harry grinst, während er in seinem Hähnchen herumstochert.

 **79 Tage zuvor**

"Tom, kann ich reinkommen?"

Ein gedämpftes "Eine Sekunde bitte", erklingt, ehe er an der Tür erscheint. Sie bemerkt, dass er darauf achtet, die Tür nicht soweit zu öffnen, dass sie reinschauen könnte. Er bemerkt, dass sie es bemerkt hat, und schenkt ihr ein entwaffnendes Grinsen: "Es ist ziemlich unordentlich hier und ich will nicht, dass du das siehst, du bist selbst immer so ordentlich!"

"Du eigentlich auch...", erwidert sie skeptisch. Das ist immerhin einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er bei ihr hat einziehen wollen, wie er ihr einmal erzählt hat. Und da er immer so pedantisch wirkt, kann sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es bei ihm... _unordentlich_ ist.

Er grinst immer noch entwaffnend: "Genau. Aber in letzter Zeit war ich nicht viel hier und ich habe noch keine Zeit gefunden aufzuräumen. Wolltest du mit mir über irgendetwas sprechen?"

"Ah, äh, ja, ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht einen Blick auf meinen Aufsatz werfen? Nur, wenn du willst, natürlich."

"Aber sicher, gib mir nur eine Minute und ich bin da", er hält inne und schnuppert: "Rieche ich Popcorn?"

"Oh, ja, ich mache gerade welches, um nachher einen Film zu schauen."

"Großartig. Welchen?"

"Ich kann mich noch nicht entscheiden: Beim Leben Meiner Schwester oder Im Dutzend Billiger."

"Beim Leben Meiner Schwester ist wohl kaum der richtige Film für Popcorn", meint er stirnrunzelnd: "Warum legst du nicht schonmal den anderen ein und ich komme gleich nach? Ich kann deinen Aufsatz lesen, während wir den Film schauen."

"Oh, ja, klar, okay."

"Gut", lächelt er und schließt die Tür.

Der Geruch von verbranntem Popcorn lockt sie von der Tür weg.

 **70 Tage vorher**

Er kommt ihr ein kleines Bisschen zu nahe, als er sie grüßt, legt eine Hand auf ihren Ellbogen und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hey, Hermine", sagt er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, ehe er zu der schlanken Blondine mit langen Beinen zurückkehrt, die ihr tödliche Blicke zuwirft: "Das hier ist Lavender, meine Neue."

"Hey, Lavender", sagt Hermine und erntet ein kaltes Nicken als Antwort.

Sie wird durch die Ankunft von Harry davor bewahrt, eine peinliche Unterhaltung anzufangen, an seiner Seite ihr liebster Rotschopf in der ganzen Stadt.

"Harry!", ruft sie aus, während sie ihre Arme um beide gleichzeitig schlingt.

"Hi, Hermine", lacht Harry.

"Hi!", kommt es auch von Ginny, ehe sie fragt: "Also, wo ist der hochgewachsene, mysteriöse und gutaussehende Mitbewohner, den ich immer noch nicht kennengelernt habe? Oder ist er etwas heute wieder nicht hier?"

"Oh, bitte, Ginny! Du warst nur zweimal hier, nachdem du ausgezogen bist, und alles, was dich jetzt interessiert, ist mein Mitbewohner?", schmollt Hermine mit vorgespielter Enttäuschung: "Außerdem, hast du nicht deinen eigenen gutaussehenden Mitbewohner?"

"Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe, Hermine", grinst Ginny: "Aber ich will ihn wirklich gerne kennen- oh. Hallo auch."

"Hi... Ginny? Ich bin der hochgewachsene, mysteriöse und gutaussehende Mitbewohner. Du darfst mich aber auch gerne Tom nennen."

Ginny starrt ihn mit aufgerissenem Mund an, zieht kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch dann reicht sie ihm die Hand. Harry und die anderen werden vorgestellt, ehe Hermine sich um die Pizza kümmert.

"Was genau ist da jetzt das Problem?", flüstert Tom ihr zu und deutet auf Ron und Lavender, die mehr oder weniger auffällig auf dem Sofa rummachen.

"Oh, naja, man könnte sagen, wir hatten mal was miteinander", erwidert Hermine achselzuckend.

"Ihr hattet mal was miteinander?", hakt Tom nach, ohne auf den bösen Blick von Ginny zu achten, die der Unterhaltung folgt.

"Ja. Wir waren mal verlobt. Bevor er entschieden hat, dass er etwas Besseres braucht. Während wir noch verlobt waren."

"Hermine!", zischt Ginny: "Du weißt genau, dass Lavender Brown und die anderen vor ihr nicht besser sind als du. Bitte. Sie sind alle schlechter!"

"Das tut mir leid", sagt Tom leise, ehe er sich umdreht, um Lavender mit einem fragenden Blick zu mustern.

Ginny schaut düster drein, Hermine hingegen zuckt nur mit den Schultern und bemüht sich, den Gedanken nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

 **Danach**

"Ich glaube, Myrte war die erste, oder, Hermine?"

"Myrte wurde in den Nachrichten niemals erwähnt", bemerkt sie.

"Ah, mein Fehler", sagt er und lacht und sie knirscht mit den Zähnen: "Ja, ich verstehe, dass die Polizei nicht in der Lage war, sie mit den anderen Fällen in Verbindung zu bringen. Sie war durchaus _anders_. Andererseits, sie stand Professor Umbridge ziemlich nahe, nicht wahr? Hat sie dich nicht auch unterrichtet? Molekulare und Zell-Biologie? Das hätte doch ein deutlicher Hinweis sein sollen, meinst du nicht? Wenn man Voldemorts Besessenheit mit Unsterblichkeit bedenkt. Hast du dich jemals gefragt, wo das herkam?"

"Nein", schnappt sie: "Ich denke, ich bin mir da schon ziemlich sicher."

"Natürlich", sagt er nachdenklich: "Das Problem mit Besessenheit ist, dass sie dich umbringen kann, selbst wenn du von Unsterblichkeit besessen bist. Obwohl, da Voldemort _so_ brillant ist, denke ich nicht, dass das passieren wird. Und noch unwahrscheinlicher ist es natürlich, dass er _geschnappt_ wird."

Er sagt das in einem neckenden Tonfall und Hermine hasst ihn dafür mit aller Macht.

 _ **Zwischendurch**_

 _Von all deinen Sinn ist Geschmack vermutlich der genussvollste. Natürlich, ein Sonnenuntergang kann unsere Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wir können ein schönes Gemälde ewig betrachten, oder wir können unsere Augen schließen und einem wundervollen Lied lauschen.  
_

 _Aber eine gute Mahlzeit? Eine Delikatesse? Dieses Gefühl des Staunens und oh, wir nehmen noch einen Bissen und lassen den Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen. Ein bisschen sauer, leicht süß, etwas zum Genießen? Vielleicht geben wir sogar einen kleinen Seufzer von uns, oder schließen die Augen, essen weiter, bis der Teller leer ist, und dann noch ein bisschen mehr._

 _Das ist wirklich genussvoll._

 _Du nimmst einen Bissen und deine Augen fallen zu. Du bewegst das Essen langsam in deinem Mund umher, dann öffnest du sie wieder, um die Person dir gegenüber anzuschauen. Ihr beide lächelt, und Zungen wandern über die Lippen, um jeden Tropfen des süßen Saftes zu fangen._

 _Zufrieden hebst du das Glas an deine Lippen, während der andere ein weiteres Stück vom Fleisch schneidet und isst. Er kaut langsam, eure Augen treffen sich, doch... etwas stimmt nicht. Seine Augen schauen... wissend drein. Grausam?_

 _Das kann nicht richtig sein._

 _Der Wein hat einen bitteren Nachgeschmack und plötzlich erscheint dir der Raum zu heiß. Durstig nimmst du noch einen Schluck, diesmal schmeckst du den bitteren Nachgeschmack noch deutlicher._

 _Deine Hände zittern ein wenig, und die Lippen deines Gegenübers verziehen sich in ein dünnes, triumphierendes Lächeln, die Augen ruhen hart auf dir, kalt._

 _Etwas ist falsch. Falsch, falsch, falsch. Süße Sachen sind wichtig als Energielieferanten, salzige für Mineralien, aber bitter... bitter ist gefährlich._

 _Bitter ist falsch._

 _Du denkst darüber nach, den Wein auszuspucken, doch das wäre unhöflich. Sicherlich ist er einfach nur nicht mehr gut. Sobald dein Gegenüber selbst einen Schluck nimmst, wirst du es ansprechen, locker, du wirst ein wenig lachen. Und dann macht ihr eine andere Flasche auf._

 _Jeder Instinkt in dir schreit dich an, das Glas abzusetzen, doch du nimmst noch einen letzten Zug, ehe du das Glas zurückstellst und dich wieder dem Fleisch widmest, ohne dich um deine Gesellschaft zu kümmern._

 _Du schüttelst es ab und wischst ungeduldig einige Schweißtropfen von deiner Stirn._

 _Oder vielleicht, vielleicht ist es diesmal anders. Vielleicht schüttelst du es dieses Mal nicht ab. Du **bemerkst** , dass etwas nicht stimmt, und du gedenkst, das zu ändern. Du versuchst, die Kontrolle zu behalten._

 _Du springst auf und rennst zur Tür. Es ist nur... etwas stimmt nicht mit deinen Beinen. Du kannst sie nicht spüren, oh Gott, warum kannst du deine Beine nicht spüren? Schauer laufen dir über den Rücken und du kannst deine Beine kaum bewegen und als du schließlich doch die Tür erreichst, ist sie verschlossen._

 _Und dein Körper lässt dich im Stich. Ehe du den Schlüssel finden kannst, stürzt du und du hörst ein übelkeiterregendes Knacken, aber du **spürst** es nicht. Deine Finger kratzen über den Boden in einem letzten Versuch, Widerstand zu leisten, zu fliehen... zu leben, und deine Nägel verfangen sich in dem Teppich. Es ist zu spät. Deine wunderschöne Begleitung erhebt sich vom Esstisch und hole Schritte sind zu hören, kommen näher, immer näher._

 _So oder so, du hast eine Dummheit begangen, nicht wahr? Denn du hast deine Sinne ignoriert, deine Instinkte ignoriert, und den Wein getrunken. Hinunter geschluckt und dann noch mehr getrunken._

 _Du hast es ignoriert._

 ** _Falsch._**

 _Du solltest niemals deine Instinkte ignorieren._

 **52 Tage zuvor**

"Ist... etwas passiert?"

"Was? Oh, achso, ja, ich habe mich geschnitten", sagt er und gestikuliert zur Küche. Sie verrenkt sich beinahe den Hals, um einen Blick auf die Wunde werfen zu können, doch sie sieht nichts.

"Oh", murmelt sie. Sie fühlt sich dumm und zweifelt zum hundertsten Mal an sich selbst.

Es kann nicht sein, wirklich nicht.

Oder doch?

"Naja, möchtest du vielleicht, dass... ich mal einen Blick drauf werfe?", sie stolpert beinahe über ihre Worte, so schnell spricht sie. Sie zwingt sich dazu, hinaufzuschauen, in diese dunklen blauen Augen (sie ist sich beinahe sicher, dass da gar keine Wunde ist).

"Das ist wirklich nett von dir, Hermine", sagt er leise und lächelt sogar: "Gib mir eine Chance, selbst damit klarzukommen, und wenn ich doch Hilfe brauche, gebe ich Bescheid. Ist das okay?"

"Oh, klar, natürlich", murmelt sie: "Ich mache dann mal die Küche sauber."

"Das habe ich schon getan", erwidert er, wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er lächelt wirklich immer.

"Oh", sagt sie wieder und fühlt sich noch dümmer.

"Also... wenn das dann alles-"

"Ja, klar, natürlich, mach nur weiter, ich gehe dann..."

Darauf lacht er, was in ihr ein nur noch unangenehmeres Gefühl hervorruft. Sie streitet mit sich selbst, nachdem er sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen hat: Küche? Schlafzimmer? Küche? Schlafzimmer?

Schlafzimmer beschließt sie schließlich, während sie sich selbst einredet, dass sie sich wie ein dummes, paranoides Mädchen benimmt, und entscheidet sich dazu, heute Abend nicht die Nachrichten zu sehen.

 **51 Tage zuvor.**

Lavender Brown ist tot.

Lavender Brown wurde ermordet.

Lavender Brown wurde _mit einem Messer_ ermordet.

Hermine atmet, ein, aus, ein aus, sitzt in der Dunkelheit ihrer Wohnung und wartet darauf, dass Tom nach Hause kommt. Wartet auf sie weiß auch nicht so genau was.

 **30 Tage zuvor**

"Warte, warte, Harry! Wiederhole das nochmal, bist du _sicher_?", ihr Tonfall klingt drängend, ihre Stimme ist höher und ihr Herz schlägt doppelt so schnell wie normal, denn wenn es stimmt, _wenn es wahr ist_... Hermine hat keinerlei Probleme damit, zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen und sie weiß, was das für sie bedeutet.

"Ja, Hermine, ja!", seine Stimme klingt aufgeregt, glücklich, triumphierend: "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, sie ist die beste!"

"Also, was hat sie gesagt?", fragt sie schnell, denn sie muss es wissen.

"Bisher noch nichts... Luna will warten, bis sie absolut sicher ist, und bisher bist du die einzige, der ich das erzähle", er senkt die Stimme ein wenig: "Nicht jeder hier ist wirklich vertrauenswürdig."

"Gut, also ist es bald vorbei", seufzt Hermine.

"Bald", bestätigt Harry: "Hör mal, ich muss jetzt gehen, ich rufe dich später wieder an, okay?"

"Aber klar, Harry, sei vorsichtig."

"Du auch!"

Hermine steht da, das Handy fest umklammert, und zwinkert mehrmals. Ein Husten ertönt hinter ihr, sie dreht sich mit aufgerissenen Augen um, erschrocken: " _Tom!_ "

Er lacht leise: "Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", und geht an ihr vorbei.

"Wie lange hast du da gestanden?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, schenkt ihr ein entwaffnendes Lächeln, und fragt: "Ich bin hungrig, du auch?"

"Nein, ich glaube tatsächlich nicht!", schnappt sie: "Ich denke, ich gehe heute früher zu Bett."

"Gute Nacht", ruft er ihr nach, doch sie antwortet nicht. Ihr Kopf dreht sich.

 **24 Tage zuvor**

"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir in letzter Zeit?", fragt er sie einmal, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen: "Du bist so... schreckhaft geworden."

"Bin ich das?", erwidert sie achselzuckend, während sie ihren Mantel auszieht.

Er streckt seine Hand aus und sie erstarrt, unsicher, was genau er von ihr will. Ihre Augen wandern langsam von seinen langen, eleganten Fingern über seinen Arm bis hoch zu seinen Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Blick bereits auf ihren ruht. Als er ihren fragenden Ausdruck sieht, verzieht er leicht die Lippen, ergreift ihren Mantel und hängt ihn für sie auf.

Ihre Schultern entspannen sich ein wenig und sie schaut zu Boden. Sie fühlt sich dumm für all die Erwartungen, für das Verlangen, das sich in ihrem Magen zusammengezogen hat, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt tun kann, ist er wieder da, steht vor ihr, zu nahe für höfliche Distanz, zu entfernt, als dass es irgendetwas... persönlicheres gewesen wäre.

"Ich...", setzt sie flüsternd an, ehe ihr reichlich spät aufgeht, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, was sie sagen will. Oder was sie fühlen soll, wenn sie schon einmal dabei ist. Er ist brillant und gutaussehend, aber all ihre Instinkte schreien sie an, ihm nicht zu trauen, nicht all jene merkwürdigen Situationen zu vergessen, die sie mit ihm erlebt hat.

Ihr Kopf und Geist schreien sie an, sich dem Mann mit offenen Armen hinzugeben. Das ist auch nicht hilfreich.

Er schüttelt den Kopf, nur eine schnelle Bewegung, dann hebt er die Hand... die Luft um sie herum ist zum Schneiden dick vor Erwartung und als dann endlich, endlich seine Finger ihre Haut berühren, atmen beide aus.

Seine Finger beginnen, über ihre Wange zu streichen, hinunter zu ihrem Hals, und von dort weiter zu ihrem Ausschnitt, und seine Fingerspitzen sind rau und vielleicht ist dies hier gerade der erotischste Moment in Hermines ganzen Leben. Nur das hier, mehrere Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihren, lediglich seine Finger, die jedes Bisschen Haut, das sie berühren, aufflammen lassen.

Sie schaut auf und wieder ruht sein Blick bereits auf ihr, die Augen dunkel und voller Lust. Als sie seine Wange berührt, ihre Handfläche darauf legt, lehnt er sich in ihre Berührung und schließt die Augen. Seine Hand verharrt einen Augenblick länger über ihrem Ausschnitt, dann packt er sie um die Hüfte und zieht sie an sich, eine Hand zur Faust geballt in ihr Shirt vergraben. Er zieht sie langsam zu sich, während seine freie Hand nach ihrer auf der seiner Wange greift, sie löst, ihre Finger verschränken sich ineinander und sie küssen sich.

Es ist ein zärtlicher Kuss am Anfang, doch als sie sich entspannt, wird er direkter, leidenschaftlicher. Er knabbert an ihrer Unterlippe, bis sie die Lippen öffnet, und er küsst sie, seine Zunge trifft auf ihre.

Sie _schmilzt_ wortwörtlich dahin, verschmilzt mit ihm, schiebt all ihre Sorgen beiseite, und als er ihre Brüste berührt, ihre Nippel zwickt, seine Hand weiter nach unten wandert, als er sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zieht mit gemurmelten Versprechen, wie gut es sein wird, da lässt sie ihn, absolut entschlossen, ihn so schnell wie möglich aus seiner Kleidung zu bekommen.

Und es _ist_ gut. Sehr gut sogar. Und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, als ihr Blick auf ihn fällt, wie er in der Küche steht und Pfannkuchen brät, oberkörperfrei, die Hose tief auf der Hüfte getragen, da weiß sie, dass sie verloren hat.

 **16 Tage zuvor**

Es geht alles ziemlich schnell den Bach runter, ziemlich bald.

Sie küsst Tom an Tagen, an denen sie sich nicht sicher ist, was real ist und was nicht, und sie hat Sex mit ihm an Tagen, an denen sie ein bisschen zu viel Wein getrunken hat und vergessen muss, dass...

Sie enden immer in ihrem Zimmer, niemals in seinem, niemals in seinem, und sie ist sich sicher, inzwischen zu wissen, was das bedeutet.

Sie ist nicht mutig, sie ist nicht verwegen, sie ist ein verängstigtes, kleines Mädchen, das nicht weiß, was es tun soll...

... bis sie es eines Tages doch weiß.

Sie stürzt sich mit ruhiger, besonnener Entschlossenheit in ihre Nachforschungen, zwingt diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf, endlich _die Klappe zu halten_ , kramt all ihre Notizen hervor und schreibt in großen, ordentlichen Buchstaben darüber, dann macht sie sich an die Arbeit.

 _Alexander Peverell_

 _Evelyn Bosco_

 _Jacqueline Bosco_

 _Cedric Diggory_

 _Lavender Brown_

Sie schreibt Tatorte und Tatzeiten dazu, Methoden und Anomalien. Sie versucht, sich an jedes noch so kleine Detail seiner Vergangenheit zu erinnern - _was wirklich nicht im geringsten ausreichend ist_ \- und beginnt, ihn im Internet zu suchen.

Sie muss sich durch vier Google-Seiten klicken, ehe sie endlich auf einen kleinen, winzigen Artikel in einer _kanadischen_ Zeitung stößt, doch das reicht aus. Es sagt ihr alles, was sie wissen muss.

 _Tom Riddle, der Star unter den Schülern, rettet erneut seine Schule_

 _Nachdem er zuvor eine Riesenschlange entdeckt hat, die unter der Schule wohnt, und damit seine Mitschüler vor der Gefahr bewahrt hat, löst er nun das Rätsel um den Mord an einer anderen Mitschülerin._

 _Wie unsere treuen Leser sicher erinnern, verstarb das Mädchen vor wenigen Tagen (für Details folgen Sie dem Link unter dem Aritkel)._

Der Artikel fährt fort, all die grausigen Umstände ihres Todes zu schildern und endet schließlich mit einer Phrase, die vermutlich clever wirken soll, aber nur abgedroschen daherkommt: _Es scheint, als hätten wir einen neuen Sherlock Holmes in unserer Mitte! Detektive da draußen, seht euch vor, da kommt Konkurrenz auf euch zu._

Es gibt noch mehr Links unter dem Artikel, zu seinen Preisen, seinen Fächern (Psychologie, Forensik, natürlich, natürlich), sogar der tragische Tod seiner Eltern ist vollständig erfasst, und die Suche nach einem brillanten Jungen, der nach seinem Abschluss spurlos verschwunden ist.

Mit zitternden Fingern durchsucht sie alte Polizeiberichte und ungelöste Mordfälle, findet mal hier, mal da ein wenig, verbindet die Punkte miteinander, bis sie sich sicher ist, dass sie weiß, woran sie ist.

Es ist brillant, natürlich. Niemand hätte es jemals erraten. Selbst ihr fällt es noch immer schwer, es zu glauben.

Und dann hat es plötzlich aufgehört.

 _Weil er den Ozean überquert hat, um neu anzufangen._

 **3 Tage zuvor**

"Hast du gehört?", fragt Tom, mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt, so dass er sie praktisch gefangen hält.

"Was habe ich gehört?", fragt sie zurück, ihr Atem verrät ihre Panik.

"Das blonde Mädchen, das vor einiger Zeit mal hier war... Luna? Sie ist tot."

"Oh nein", ihre Augen weiten sich: "Wie?"

Er mustert sie ernst, sein Blick ruht nachdrücklich auf ihr, und es macht sie nervös.

"Wie die anderen, vermute ich", sagt er leichthin, sein Tonfall bleibt ruhig: "Du bist doch die Expertin, oder nicht, Hermine?"

"Was soll das denn heißen?", entgegnet sie. Er hat kein Recht, so vorwurfsvoll zu klingen... oh, Harry wird am Boden zerstört sein. Sie fragt sich, ob Luna ihm schon etwas erzählt hat, doch sie bezweifelt es, sonst hätte er sie längst angerufen.

Toms Blick liegt noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht und die Stille zwischen ihnen wird schwer. Gerade, als sie darüber nachdenkt, wie sie an ihm vorbeikommen kann, langt er nach ihr und zieht sie zu sich.

Er küsst sie zärtlich, nachdrücklich. Küsst sie, zieht sich zurück, und Hermines Atem wird zu einem Seufzen, als der Knoten in ihrem Magen sich zusammenzieht. Wieder, diesmal sanfter, zieht er sich zurück, gerade, als sie zu erwidern beginnt. Noch einmal, dann greifen seine Finger nach ihrem Haar. Hermine greift nach seinem Shirt, um ihn am Rückzug zu hindern, und als sie ihren Mund öffnet, folgt er mit seiner Zunge.

Und so startet ein langsames Feuer, das sie alles vergessen lässt außer seinen Namen, und nachdem es vorbei ist, platziert er kleine Küsse auf ihrem ganzen Körper. Sie ist zu müde, um noch irgendetwas zu verstehen, und so kuschelt sie sich einfach an ihn, die Arme um seinen Kopf geschlungen, und gibt dem Ruf des Schlafes nach.

 **2 Tage zuvor**

Es klopft an ihrer Tür und als sie öffnet, wird sie von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann beinahe begraben. Instinktiv schlingt sie ihre Arme um ihn, sein Kopf lehnt sich gegen ihren, seine Augen bohren sich ihre...

Doch er sieht sie nicht wirklich an, seine Pupillen sind unfokussiert, es wirkt beinahe, als ob er _in_ sie schaut und nicht auf ihr Gesicht, das Grün seiner Augen leuchtet beinahe unerträglich stark.

"Es tut mir so leid, Harry", flüstert sie und streichelt seinen Kopf, während er hörbar schluckt und als er schließlich zwinkert, treten die Tränen über und formen einen stetigen Lauf seine Wange hinunter.

"Wir sind verloren, Hermine. Wir sind _verloren_."

Sie führt ihn zu ihrem Sofa, zwingt ihn zum Hinsetzen, und eilt dann in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen. Harry starrt aus dem Fenster, als sie zurückkommt, und sie weiß, dass er etwas ansieht, was sie niemals in der Lage wäre zu sehen.

Es ist vermutlich nicht sehr einfühlsam von ihr, doch sie muss es wissen und vielleicht hilft ihm reden ja: "Was hat sie dir erzählt?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf in einer schnellen Bewegung, dann schließt er die Augen und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen: " _Nichts!_ Tatsächlich wollte sie jemanden treffen in der Nacht, in der sie gestorben ist. Sie meinte, dass sie glaubt, dass sie damit den letzten Beweis für ihre Annahme bekommt. Dass sie dann das Puzzel lösen kann. Sie wollte aber auch wirklich gar nichts vorher sagen. Ich kenne nicht einmal das _Geschlecht_ der Person, die sie treffen wollte, auch wenn ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass es der Mörder war."

"Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich", murmelt Hermine und bemüht sich, jedes Detail der Nacht zu erinnern: "Sie wurde vergiftet, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", schnaubt Harry und lacht, nur kurz und falsch und ohne jede Freude: "In ihrer _eigenen_ Wohnung. Beim Abendessen. Und der Mörder hat nicht einmal einen Fingerabdruck hinterlassen. Wir haben nur die vom letzten Mal gefunden, als wir bei ihr waren, erinnerst du dich? Niemand hätte geahnt, dass es kurz darauf zu einem Tatort wird!"

Hermine zwinkert schockiert, sie versucht, Harrys Ausdruck zu lesen. Sie sieht Wut und Hass, alles gegen ihn selbst gerichtet: "Harry, du kannst dir keinen Vorwurf machen! Du musst rational und ruhig bleiben. Diese Dinge passieren. Du hast ja mich auch deutlich gewarnt. Luna war nicht vorsichtig genug, das ist tragisch, aber es gibt nichts, was du hättest tun können. Er hätte dich sonst auch bekommen, das wissen wir doch beide. Was wir jetzt tun müssen, ist, jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis, den sie uns je gegeben hat, durchgehen. Irgendetwas muss da sein. Warst du in ihrer Wohnung?"

Harry gibt einen erstickten Laut von sich und lässt den Kopf hängen: "Da ist nichts, Hermine. _Nichts",_ er klingt, als ob er weint: "Ich habe _tausend_ Mal geschaut, ich bin alles immer wieder durchgegangen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich sogar meine Erinnerungen aus meinem Kopf genommen, um sie von außen zu betrachten. Ich vermute, der Mörder hat ihre Wohnung durchsucht, aber... er ist ein Geist. Und er wird wieder morden, und wieder und _wieder_ , und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann."

Verzweiflung ist hässlich. Hermine fühlt einen merkwürdigen Cocktail aus Emotionen in ihr hochsteigen. Sie hasst es, ihn so zu sehen, und ihr Kopf fühlt sich an, als müsse er platzen, als ob die Blutgefäße sich ausweiten und gegen die Wände drücken, und sie damit gleichzeitig betäuben. Sie ist bereit dafür, dass es endlich _vorbei_ ist, dass sie wieder friedlich atmen kann, ohne Unsicherheit, Angst, wartend auf etwas, das unwiderbringlich kommen wird. Und doch, und doch, als sie seufzt, ist es vor Erleichterung. Erleichterung, die ihre Lungen füllt, und die ihr sagt, dass dies nicht der Tag ist, an dem ihre Welt endet, dass sie weiterleben kann.

Ihr Kopf schießt in die Höhe, ihre Augen weiten sich, das Herz springt ihr in die Kehle. Neben ihr schaut Harry auf und murmelt eine unartikulierte Begrüßung, seine Hände umklammern ihre Arme, und sie... sie lächelt Tom an, während sie mit sich selbst schimpft und versucht, den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu interpretieren. Er schaut amüsiert, und ein wenig ungläubig ob der Position, in der sie sich mit Harry befindet, er blickt auf ihr entspanntes Gesicht, während sie den Jungen, den Mann in ihren Armen tröstet.

Später haben sie einen Streit. Hermine ist wütend auf ihn, dass er eine private Unterhaltung belauscht hat, dass er sie in einem intimen Moment gestört hat. Tom ist höhnisch, unfreundlich: "Arme Luna", sagt er und klingt dabei spöttisch: "und was für eine _Tragödie_ ist es, dass sie keinerlei Informationen hinterlassen hat, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du andeuten willst", erwidert sie schrill: "aber jemand ist _gestorben_ , viele Menschen sind gestorben, und alles, was dich interessiert, sind meine Reaktionen! Hast du wirklich so wenig Einfühlungsvermögen? Lunas Tod _war_ eine Tragödie, und Voldemort muss definitiv gestoppt werden!"

"Oh, ja", lacht er und tritt einen Schritt näher auf sie zu: " _Er_ sollte ganz _sicher_ gestoppt werden. Scheint, als würde er nur mutiger und aggressiver, nicht wahr? Scheint, als wäre er der Polizei stets einen Schritt voraus. Ich frage mich, wie das sein kann."

Sie verengt ihre Augen und tritt einen Schritt zurück, und er verengt seine Augen ebenfalls und folgt dem Schritt: "Das frage ich mich auch", sagt sie sehr leise: "Das frage ich mich wirklich. Es scheint, als hätte er enge und persönliche Beziehungen zu den Menschen, die in den Fall verwickelt sind, meinst du nicht?"

"Ja, das tut er", sagt er in einem Tonfall, als spreche er mit einem Kind, ermutigend, während er den letzten Schritt auf sie zu tut: "Eine _sehr_ enge Beziehung. Intim sogar."

Ihr Rücken stößt fast gegen die Wand, sie berühren sich beinahe, so nah sind sie, beide atmen schwer, keiner macht einen Rückzieher. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass da etwas ist, was sie verstehen sollte, etwas, worauf er sie hinweisen will, es liegt ihr förmlich auf der Zunge...

"Was ist, Hermine? Du scheinst verwirrt", sagt er mitleidig, doch das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verrät seinen Spott.

Sie hebt eine Hand, um ihn zu schlagen, ihn _hart_ zu schlagen, doch er fängt sie mühelos ab und rammt sie in die Wand.

"Nicht so schnell, kleines Mädchen", murmelt er gegen ihre Lippen: "Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir", und dann ist sein Mund auf ihrem, er _beißt_ sie, seine Hände berühren jede Stelle ihres Körpers, die er erreichen kann, zwickend und kneifend und _bestrafend_ , und als er ihre Schenkel umfasst, gehorcht sie ihm, schlingt ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und gräbt ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken.

 **1 Tag zuvor**

" _Was machst du hier?_ "

"Oh", lächelt er: "Ich suche nach meiner Socke. Ich muss sie gestern hier vergessen haben."

"Deine... Socke."

"Ja. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte warten sollen, bis du zu Hause bist."

"Ja, das hättest du", entgegnet sie: "Ich werde jetzt duschen, also..."

Er mustert sie von oben bis unten und zwinkert: "Nichts, was ich nicht schon mal gesehen hätte. Wo wir davon reden, falls du Gesellschaft willst..."

"Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer, Tom."

Da ist eine verdächtige Beule in seiner Jackentasche, und sie starrt noch lange, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hat, auf den Boden.

 **1 Tag zuvor**

Hermine lässt ihre Schlüssel auf die Kommode fallen, reibt sich ihre müden Augen und...

Sie durchquert ihren Raum in drei großen Schritten, hebt es auf und presst es an ihre Brust. Ihr Atem kommt stoßweise und ihr Herz schlägt mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit.

 _Es ist das schwarze, es ist das schwarze, es ist nur das schwarze._

"Du bist früh", erklärt er. Er hält inne, um ihr Gesicht zu mustern: "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

"Wenn du so fragst, _ja_. Hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mir das hier zu erklären?"

"Oh, ja, ich dachte, das wäre mein Tagebuch, aber als ich sah, dass es deines war, habe ich es auf dem Tisch gelassen."

Sie schnaubt: "Wie _aufmerksam_ von dir. Da gibt es nur ein kleines Problem. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, es aus meinem Klei-... aus meinem Zimmer genommen zu haben."

Er zuckt mit den Schultern: "Es lag herum, Hermine. Ich habe nicht drin gelesen, ich schwöre es."

Sie antwortet nicht, sondern dreht sich um und geht in ihr Zimmer, denn der Zweifel wird immer größer, ist gewachsen über die letzten Monate, hat ständig an ihr genagt.

Sie geht direkt zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und sinkt auf die Knie.

Und...

Ihre Sachen sind weg.

Nunja, nicht alles, aber das wichtigste ist weg.

All ihre _Notizen_ , ihre Details über die Morde, die Berichte, die Beweise von den Tatorten. Ihre Beobachtungen.

Alles.

Sie hatte alles ordentlich in einem grünen Notizbuch aufbewahrt, alles, und dieses Notizbuch _fehlt_ jetzt.

Jeder, der es in die Finger bekommt, würde _alles_ wissen. Und sie hatte eine gute Vorstellung davon, wer es hatte.

Schnaubend erinnerte sie sich an den Artikel. _Ein neuer Sherlock Holmes_. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, so oder so, es spielt keine Rolle, denn Hermine weiß, was sie zu tun hat, und _sie wird es tun_.

Sie ist Hermine Granger und sie hat noch nie versagt.

Das einzige, was ihr jetzt noch bleibt, ist zu warten, bis sich eine Möglichkeit auftut.

Und dann _zuzuschlagen_.

 **0 Tage zuvor**

Ihr Herz rast inzwischen und ihre Hände sind voller Schweiß, egal, wie oft sie sie an ihrer Jeans abwischt. Sie weiß, dass er es ist, sie weiß es einfach. Vom ersten Moment an hat sie gespürt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt...

Sie braucht bloß _Beweise..._

Sie zieht die zweite Schublade von rechts auf und beginnt, sich durch die Sachen zu wühlen. Es ist die Schublade mit seiner Unterwäsche und ihre Hände halten deutlich häufiger inne, als sie sollten.

Bilder von ihm in _diesem_ Teil und dann er ohne...

 _Hör auf, so an ihn zu denken, Hermine!_ , schreit sie sich innerlich selbst an. Sie weiß, wer er ist, sie weiß, was er _getan_ hat... Betrug und Mord und Blut und alles kreist in ihrem Kopf. Sie weiß, dass er es hat, _sie weiß es_ , wo also ist...

Ihr Kopf schießt in die Höhe, ihr Atem stockt, denn natürlich, natürlich, wie hat sie nur so dumm sein können? Wie lange lebt sie nun schon mit ihm, beinahe sechs Monate, in denen sie über Politik und Bücher und Mathematik und Wissenschaft gesprochen haben, sechs Monate, in denen sie seinen brillanten Verstand bewundert hat, ihn mit ihrem eigenen verglichen hat, überlegt hat, wie nahe er ihrem eigenen kommt, und doch...

Und doch...

Nicht einmal im Traum wäre ihr eingefallen...

Die Wohnungstür quietscht und hört dann plötzlich auf, eine unangenehme Stille breitet sich aus, doch es ist bereits zu spät, die Anwesenheit der anderen Person ist bereits verraten.

Ihr Körper verrät sie, sie bleibt in ihrer hockenden Position, eine Hand noch in der Kommode, während Schritte sich nähern.

Sie stellt sich das Lächeln vor, die blassen Hände, wie sie Schultern zu Boden drücken und auf das Gesicht einschlagen, wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder, bis es sich lila verfärbt, die Zähne rot vor Blut.

 _Das ist es!_ Alles, was sie braucht, hat sie in ihrer Hand, ihr Verstand ist bereits dabei, einen Plan zu formen, sich eine fehlerlose Ausführung zurecht zu legen, erinnert sich an alle Anomalien, jedes Puzzelteil findet plötzlich seinen richtigen Platz, und _sie wusste es_ und sie weiß auch schon, was zu tun ist, weiß _genau_ , wie sie es aussehen lassen kann, immerhin ist sie Hermine Granger und sie _weiß_.

 _Du musst es tun_ , sagt sie sich und springt auf, sucht nach etwas, mit dem sie sich verteidigen kann, etwas zum _Angreifen_ , ihr Kopf erstellt eine Liste aller Gegenstände in diesem Raum, wie sie es trainiert hat. Der Stuhl (zu schwer) - nichts auf dem Bett - nichts auf dem Schreibtisch - das Fenster (siebter Stock) - der Nachttisch - die _Lampe_.

Sie streckt bereits die Hand aus und springt, als etwas mit Wucht in ihre Seite prallt, sie fällt, ihr Kopf kommt mit einem übelkeiterregenden Krachen auf und ihr kleiner Finger steht in eine ungesunde Richtung ab.

Sie rollt sich herum, doch er ist bereits über ihr. Panik hält sie fest im Griff und so reißt sie instinktiv ihr Knie hoch, als er nach ihrem Hals greift, und trifft ihn direkt in den Schritt.

Er stöhnt und kippt um und sie nutzt den Augenblick, um aufzuspringen, das Adrenalin jagt durch ihren Körper, ihr Geist erfüllt von nur einem Gedanken: _die Lampe, die Lampe!_

Sie kommt zwei Schritte weit, da wird sie von einem plötzlichen Gewicht an ihren Füßen erneut zu Boden geworfen. Ihr Haar gerät in ihren Mund und ihre Augen, sie schreit, als sie fällt, mit den Händen voran, gefolgt von ihrem Gesicht, das hart auf den Boden aufschlägt, doch sie beißt die Zähne zusammen, ignoriert den Schmerz in ihrem kleinen Finger, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht, sie hat die Lampe, _sie hat die Lampe_. Sie schreit wieder auf, als eine Faust hart an ihren Haaren reißt und sie herumdreht, ihre Arme gefangen unter ihrem eignen Körper, als er sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu Boden drückt.

Das rote Licht einer Falle, die sie aktiviert hat, blinkt auf (so dämlich, wirklich, so dämlich), aus den Augenwinkeln nur registriert sie das Licht, doch seine Augen scheinen es zu reflektieren, so rot leuchten sie ihr entgegen, und sein Mund verzieht sich zu jenem gefürchteten, bösartigen Grinsen. Ohne nachzudenken rammt sie ihren Kopf in seinen. Hart.

Er lässt sie für einen Moment los, doch er bewegt sich nicht von ihr weg. Doch als er mit seiner Hand nach seiner Nase greift, um den Schaden zu betrachten, versucht sie alles, um von ihm wegzukriechen. Wie ein Blitz ist er wieder über ihr, presst mit seinen Beinen ihre zu Boden, seine Hüfte direkt über ihrer. Die Schnalle seines Gürtels bohrt sich schmerzhaft in das weiche Fleisch an ihrem Bauch. Ihre Augen weiten sich entsetzt, als sie noch etwas anderes in sie _bohren_ spürt.

Er sieht aus wie ein monströser Gott mit seinen blutgetränkten Zähnen, ein wenig von dem Blut tropft auf sie und hinterlässt einen metallischen Geschmack in ihrem Mund und eine klebrige Spur auf ihrer Wange.

Gerade, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugt, wagt sie einen letzten Versuch, doch diesmal kommt er ihr zuvor. Bevor sie ihn erneut schlagen kann, schließen sich seine Hände um ihren Hals. Sie greift nach dem Boden, windet sich unter ihm, versucht sich hochzuschieben, hoch, als könnte sie den wertvollen Sauerstoff bekommen, wenn es ihr nur gelänge, hochzukommen. Sie versucht zu denken, versucht sich an die Broschüren über Selbstverteidigung gegen tätliche Angriffe zu erinnern. Der Ellbogen... ist am stärksten... doch sie sieht schwarze Flecken vor ihren Augen tanzen, sie behindern ihre Sicht, und das letzte, was sie sieht, ist rot und...

 _ **Zwischendurch**_

 _Kennst du dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Anspannung, das dir eine Gänsehaut bereitet, das dir sagt, dich förmlich anschreit: Etwas stimmt nicht?_

 _Du versuchst es natürlich zu ignorieren. Du sagst dir selbst, dass du dich lächerlich verhältst. Du widerstehst dem Drang, dich noch ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen, und gehst stattdessen weiter, willst schneller gehen, schneller, **schnellerschnellerschneller**._

 _Dann ist es fast da, greift nach dir, berührt dich beinahe, doch du drehst dich noch immer nicht um. Du kannst es nicht. Da ist ein Monster hinter dir, du weißt das, doch du ignorierst es, klammerst dich an die kindliche, unschuldige Hoffnung, dass es weggeht, wenn du es nur ignorierst._

 _War das nicht das, was deine Mama dir gesagt hat, als der Junge dich geärgert hat? Als die Mädchen gemein zu dir waren?_

 _"Ignorier es einfach", hat sie geflüstert: "Alles wird gut."_

 _Es einfach ignorieren, wenn du besser hättest kämpfen sollen._

 _Aber jetzt. Stop. Stell dir stattdessen dies vor:_

 _Du bist nicht in irgendeiner dunklen Gasse. Du bist nicht allein. Da ist nichts in deiner unmittelbaren Umgebung, das auch nur im geringsten gefährlich wäre._

 _Im Gegenteil, es ist ein sonniger Tag, um dich herum blühen Blumen, und du isst Eis mit deinen Freunden._

 _Sie nehmen dich mit, um jemanden zu treffen, und ihr unterhaltet euch, alles völlig entspannt._

 _Das ist der Moment, in dem du es fühlst._

 _Dieses Gefühl._

 _Es lässt dir die Haare zu Berge stehen, macht dich nervös, es sagt dir, schreit dich an, dass etwas nicht stimmt._

 _Du schaust dich ein wenig um, spürst Blicke auf dir. Und als du das Gesicht entdeckst, das dich anschaut, lächelt es dir zu. Und du lächelst zurück, instinktiv, reflexhaft und höflich. Und als deine Freunde dich fragen, was los ist, schaust du weg, streitest ab, das irgendetwas ist, schüttelst es ab._

 _Du schüttelst es ab._

 _Du ignorierst es._

 ** _Falsch_.**

 _Du solltest niemals deine Instinkte ignorieren._

 _Es könnte dich dein Leben kosten._

 **After**

Aber es war niemals eine Liebesgeschichte gewesen. Es hatte niemals eine Liebesgeschichte sein _sollen_. Es hatte immer nur eines sein sollen: eine Tragödie.

"Du warst gestern ziemlich in Eile", bemerkt sie, während sie mit ihren Fesseln spielt. Wenn sie ihren Finger genau _hier_ bewegt und dann den anderen genau _da_... sie grinst und macht sich einen gedanklichen Notiz, ihren Eltern für all die Pfadfinderlager zu danken, die sie hatte besuchen müssen, mit neun Jahren und schüchtern, mit zehn Jahren und wütend, mit elf Jahren und mürrisch.

Er _war_ in Eile gewesen. Wie er in sein Handy gesprochen hat, ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er hat drängend gewirkt und sehr leise gesprochen und sie hatte kaum etwas verstanden.

Er räuspert sich gedehnt, dann lächelt er sie an.

"Du bist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile hier, Hermine. Es wird Zeit, dass ich entscheide, was ich mit dir anstelle."

Oh, sie _weiß_ das. Sie hat ihn unterschätzt, aber genauso hat er auch sie unterschätzt. Sie waren umeinander rum getanzt, beide voller Zweifel, und als sie endlich die Gewissheit hatte, war es _zu spät_.

Es ist so traurig. So viele Dinge werden sich ändern. Sie kann Harrys Lächeln beinahe vor sich sehen, strahlend und _glücklich_.

Sie erinnert sich an jeden Moment, den sie mit ihm verbracht hat, erinnert sich, wie besorgt er um sie gewesen ist.

 _"Stell nur sicher, dass er nicht der Voldemort Mörder ist, ja?", hatte Harry lachend gesagt, doch sie hatte gesehen, dass er es ernst meinte, hatte selbst gelacht und ihm versichert, dass sie eine vollständige Untersuchung bei jedem, der sich als WG-Partner bewarb, durchführen würde._

Sie hätte das wirklich, wirklich tun sollen. Hätte sie es getan, hätte sie das alles hier schon viel früher beenden können. Sie hätte alles herausgefunden, das Blatt gewendet und der Geschichte einen anderen Ausgang verpasst. Sie hätte ihm alles erzählen können, was sie wollte, und sie hätte darüber gelacht, wenn er ihr diesen besonderen Blick zugeworfen hätte, dieses schiefe Grinsen.

 _"Hast du gerade zugegeben, dass du falsch lagst und ich..._ _ **richtig**_ _?"_

Sie würde Harry nie wieder lächeln sehen. Diese Erkenntnis trifft sie mit voller Wucht, doch sie schüttelt das Gefühl ab. Denn sie ist Hermine Granger. Denn dies ist, was sie tun muss. Denn sie hatte immer gewusst, dass es so kommen würde...

Allerdings hätte sie sich niemals ein Szenario wie dieses vorstellen können.

Tom war in ihr Leben gekrochen, leise und unsichtbar, er war so perfekt gewesen und sie hatte ihre Instinkte ignoriert, hatte sich selbst als lächerlich bezeichnet, sogar dann noch, als offensichtlich war, dass er jemand war, vor dem sie sich in Acht nehmen sollte...

Und wo ist sie nun?

 _Doch nicht für lange._

Sie kennt das Datum. Sie weiß, was er vorhat. So viel hatte sie gestern belauscht.

 _Rache._

Wird am besten kalt serviert, denkt sie voller Reue, doch es ist wahrscheinlich die beste Gelegenheit.

Wenn sie schon untergeht - _so wird sie ihn mit sich reißen._

Das Klonk des Tellers auf der Kommode reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken. Doch es spielt keine Rolle. Sie kennt seine Routine inzwischen auswendig. Der Teller, das Messer, das Handy.

Er balanciert den Teller, macht sich bereit, ihr die Handfesseln abzunehmen, damit sie essen kann, während er ihr das Messer gegen die Kehle hält.

Die Sache ist nur... Die Sache ist, dass er stärker ist als sie, wesentlich stärker, er braucht das Messer nicht, es ist nur ein... Extra. Eine Schwäche von ihm. Er liebt es, ihr rotes Blut gegen ihren blassen Hals zu sehen.

 _Oh, diese Ironie._

Er dreht sich um und sie kann einen Blick auf den Teller werfen. Sie stöhnt innerlich. Es ist ihr Lieblingsgericht. Schlechter Zeitpunkt.

"Okay, Hermine, du kennst das Spiel, nicht wahr?", fragt er mit einem neckenden Tonfall, aber es ist ihr egal. Ihre Finger bleiben auf den Knoten, sie beobachtet ihn, beobachtet ihn, noch einen Schritt, noch einen... weiteren... Schritt... _jetzt_.

Sie stolpert aufwärts, die Stricke fallen von ihren Armen und sie lächelt über den Ausdruck der Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht. Er versucht sie festzuhalten, doch sie kennt seine Schwächen, hat bereits alles im Kopf, wenn sie eines ist, dann pedantisch, sie ist es schon immer gewesen, und sie braucht nur eine Sekunde.

Er schreit auf, als die Suppe auf seine Haut trifft, und sie lacht. Wie oft hat sie sich darüber beschwert, dass ihr Abendessen zu heiß ist?

Du bekommst, was du verdienst.

Er fällt rückwärts und sie stürzt sich auf ihn, dreht die Klinge in seiner Hand um mit geschickten, flinken Fingern. Sie setzt sich auf seine Brust, pinnt mit ihren Füßen seine Beine zu Boden, so dass er sich nicht bewegen kann, und hat das Messer innerhalb eines Augenblicks auf seiner Brust.

Seine Augen sind weit und sie genießt die Panik, die sie darin erkennt. Das Blatt hat sich gewendet und sie weiß, dass _er_ es weiß. Sie hat gewonnen.

Der Sieg schmeckt süß auf ihrer Zunge.

"Was?", lacht sie atemlos, während sie die Klinge mit Präzision über seine Brust gleiten lässt: "Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich einfach lassen? Herr Privatdetektiv Tom Riddle?"

"Hermine...", setzt er an, doch sofort erhöht sie den Druck der Klinge und er verstummt.

"Du hast mich _so_ neugierig gemacht. Vom ersten Augenblick an _wusste_ ich einfach, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Aber ich habe mich von deiner Brillanz ablenken lassen - und du bist ja so brillant, Tom. Nicht einmal Tom hat die Verbindung zu Myrte gefunden, aber du schon, Tom. Du hast es geschafft, sie mit mir in Verbindung zu bringen, und mein Gott, wie konnte ich nur übersehen, welche Bedrohung du darstellst? Aber du hast mich abgelenkt, wie ich sagte. Du bist ja auch nicht gerade unattraktiv, nicht wahr?"

Sie nutzt die linke Haar, um das Haar aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen, und lächelt süßlich.

"Ich hätte mir denken können, dass die Peverells den Mord an ihrem Bruder nicht einfach so vergessen würden. Ich hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass sie den Allerbesten engagieren würde... das Geld dazu haben sie ja."

Er versucht, seine Arme zu bewegen, doch sie pinnt ihre Knie darauf.

"Oh, oh, du böser Junge", gurrt sie, während sie ihre Knie in seine Arme bohrt.

"Brillanter Schachzug", fährt sie fort: "Mit Luna zu arbeiten? Mich mit dieser verträumten Blondine abzulenken. Oh, aber ich habe mich um sie gekümmert. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, nachdem sie den Wein getrunken hat. Der Blick, als es ihr aufging. Und _du_. Bist in mein Zimmer eingebrochen, um mein Tagebuch zu stehlen? Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, darin zu lesen? Hat es dir Spaß gemacht zu wissen, wie ich sie getötet habe? War das der Augenblick, in dem du entschieden hast, mich zu töten? Du magst ja vorgeben, unschuldig zu sein, aber der Tod von dem jungen Mädchen, den du aufgeklärt hast, das war nicht nur dein Freund, nicht wahr? Junger Sherlock Holmes?"

Sein Handy klingelt und er nutzt den kurzen Augenblick, den sie abgelenkt ist, um sie herumzuwirbeln. Sie flucht, als die Klinge des Messers in ihre Hand schneidet - jetzt ist sie _wütend_. Es ist sein Fehler. Sie stößt das Messer tief in seinen Bauch, nutzt sein Gewicht auf ihr, und stößt ihn dann einfach von sich.

Er röchelt und versucht, die Wunde mit seiner Hand am Bluten zu hindern.

"Oh Tom", flüstert sie traurig: "Wir hätten so viel Spaß zusammen haben können, weißt du?"

Er _schreit_ laut, und sie flucht, denn sie weiß, dass es Nachbarn in diesem Gebäude gibt. Und sie hat nachts genug von ihren Nachbarn gehört, um zu wissen, dass die Wände extrem hellhörig sind.

"Auf nimmer Wiedersehen", sagt sie, und jetzt ist ihre Stimme kalt: "Es war eine Freude, dich gekannt zu haben", und sie sticht erneut zu, dreht die Klinge, und sticht wieder zu und wieder und wieder und wieder, bis sie blutüberströmt ist und seine Augen leblos zur Decke starren.

Sie beginnt, den Raum nach ihrem Tagebuch abzusuchen, doch sie hält inne...

Sie kann deutlich hören, wie ein Mann einer Frau sagt, die Polizei zu rufen, und wie er dann zur Tür geht...

Und sie hat keine Zeit.

Also tut sie das, was sie am Besten kann:

 _Sie verschwindet._

 **Epilog**

"Noch einmal!", brüllt er und dann fällt die Tür.

Herr und Frau Banks stehen draußen, die Hände ineinander geklammert... eine Blutspur führt durch den Gang und Harrys Herz wird schwer mit Furcht... sie ist nun schon einen Monat verschwunden und sein Kopf ruft nichts als ihren Namen.

 _Hermine, Hermine, Hermine._

Was sie im Inneren finden... ist nicht, was er erwartet hat.

"Er ist tot", sagt Ron, sein sommersprossiges Gesicht ist blass: "Harry, ist das nicht..."

"Tom Riddle. Ihr WG-Partner."

Sein Kopf schaltet auf Routine und er sucht den Raum mit beängstigender Genauigkeit ab. Eine Kommode, die Schubladen herausgezogen, ein Stuhl am Boden, ein zerbrochener Teller und Suppe am Boden, ein Messer und Blut, so viel Blut.

"Ich will die Tatortsicherung hier, sofort", befiehlt er einem Polizisten: "Das Blut am Boden ist vermutlich vom Mörder, ich will Fingerabdrücke, ich will _Namen..._ "

Furcht steigt in ihm auf, seine Adern scheinen gefroren, das Gefühl dehnt sich aus und hinterlässt ihn eiskalt.

 _Hermine_.

Seine Schritte werden bedacht, als er es entdeckt: Mit dem Holz in der Ecke stimmt etwas nicht, es sieht so aus, als wäre dort etwas versteckt, vielleicht... ein kleines... Buch?

Ein grünes Notizbuch, ein Tagebuch... _Hermines Tagesbuch._

Allerdings geht es darum nicht direkt um ihre _Gefühle_.

Er liest, er überfliegt die Seiten und die Daten und die _Details_ und sein Mund steht weit offen und sein Atem wird schwer und er hat das Gefühl, dass ihm schlecht wird nur vom Lesen, wie sie... wie sie...

"Verzeihung", sagt eine Stimme, die weit entfernt wirkt, und Harry muss mehrmals zwinkern, um wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren: "Was sollen wir tun? Ihre Freundin scheint schwer verwundet sein, sollen wir einen Suchtrupp losschicken?"

"Nein... _Ja_ ", er schüttelt den Kopf, reibt sich die Augen, dann sagt er bestimmt: "Rufen Sie eine Sondersitzung ein und geben Sie eine Fahndungsaufruf nach Hermine Granger raus!"

"Bitte?"

"Jetzt!", brüllt Harry.

Er erinnert sich nicht einmal daran, den Raum verlassen oder sich in sein Auto gesetzt zu haben. Er erinnert sich nicht daran, _gefahren_ zu sein und auch jetzt noch fühlt er sich wie betäubt, während ein Dutzend Gesichter ihn anschauen, doch dies ist sein Job und er muss es tun.

Hermine, doch sie ist _nicht_... ein Freund? Der _Feind_? Ein lächelndes, unschuldiges Mädchen, _nur ein anderer Verdächtiger! Nur eine Verdächtige!_ Das ist alles, was sie für ihn sein darf.

Dies ist sein Job und er muss es tun.

"Der Voldemort Mörder konnte als Hermine Granger identifiziert werden, eine weiße Frau, braunes Haar...", _sie schüttelt ihr unbändiges Haar, lacht darüber_ : "Ihr findet alle ein Foto von ihr auf eurem Tisch, zusammen mit allen Informationen. Ich möchte, dass _alle_ Einheiten an diesem Fall arbeiten. Sie muss gefunden werden, ehe sie erneut zuschlägt. Außerdem: Falls _irgendwelche Informationen_ über das hier an die Presse gehen, werdet ihr den Tag bereuen, an dem ihr geboren wurdet... falls _sie_ euch nicht zuerst findet. Dann habt ihr nichts mehr übrig, was ihr bereuen könntet."

Er dreht sich zu dem Bild auf der Leinwand um, auf dem Hermine lächelt, als hätte sie nicht eine Sorge auf dieser Welt. Nunja, damals war sie noch nicht die meist gesuchte Person in Britannien, richtig?"

"Verzeihung, aber, kannten Sie Hermine Granger nicht?", ertönt eine Stimme aus der hinteren Reihe, der Tonfall vorsichtig. Kingsley neben ihm setzt zu einer Antwort an, doch Harry stoppt ihn.

"Nein", sagt er, während er sich zu seinen Kollegen umdreht: "Nein, es stellt sich heraus, dass ich sie niemals gekannt habe."

 **Ende.**


End file.
